1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to garment hangers and in particular to garment hangers having garment clips provided with spring-biased jaws driven by coil springs.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Spring-actuated garment clips have been produced in numerous configurations for securely gripping and holding a garment on a garment or clothes hanger. These clips typically employ leaf springs in various forms to bias a pair of jaws against one another.
In some cases, it is preferable to use an inexpensive spring such as a coil spring in place of a leaf spring. However, until the development of the present invention, a simple, effective and easy-to-assemble coil-spring-driven garment clip has not been available.
Accordingly, a need exists for a garment clip having a pair of jaws driven together by the biasing force provided by a simple, inexpensive coil spring.
Another need exists for a garment hanger clip having a pair of jaws interconnected with an easily assembled construction allowing for a simple wedge-fit mounting of a coil spring between the jaws.
A further need exists for such a garment clip which includes a simple yet reliable mounting structure for securely holding a coil spring in position between a pair of pivoting jaws.